


Antihero 2

by Nemamka



Series: Antihero [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Chill Fic, M/M, Mafia AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Dusk (Otabek Altin) takes the place of the imprisoned Sunlight, and Dawn (Yuri Plisetsky) cannot watch it happen. Is he the killer of his grandfather? Who is the King?





	

Despite the circumstances, Yuuri Katsuki was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and a tired but smug smile as he sat down on the opposite side of the glass. He was surprised to see him, it was obvious, but he never failed to wear his challenging outwit-me-bitch mask. Even so, even with strands of hair falling in his face for the lack of gel, he couldn’t hide that little glint in his eyes; his wine-brown irises were tainted by sorrow. It made Yuri wonder…

“You? Here? Aren’t you supposed to be inside?” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”, he shot a sly smile back, holding the phone to his ear. He hated how dirty if felt in his hands.

Katsuki overdramatically pretended to be contemplating that, tilting his head and eyeing the wall to his left, and then just shrugged. Yuri went on.

“No, I just got out of the other happy place, so you can imagine how much I wanted to come here and see your ugly mug.” 

“Am I as cute as ever?”, Katsuki purred and licked his lips.

“Yeah, that chain gives a real nice glow to your skin. Adorable, almost.” 

“Your dark circles are nice, too, are those bags Chanel or Louis Vuitton?” 

“Enough about my pretty eyes, Солнышко”, his face turned serious along with his voice. “I need your help.” 

Katsuki’s grin turned into a malicious snarl at that. 

“Wow, you are _funny_ , little man.” His eyes narrowed, and they looked threatening even from behind bulletproof glass, hands cuffed, surrounded by guards. “You dare show your face and ask for a _favor_ after what you did?! Why don’t you wait for the Dusk to settle? I hear he’s pretty good. It’s only fate he should succeed me to the…” 

“You know what’s even funnier?” Yuri didn’t let him finish the sentence. He was almost hissing out the words, matching Katsuki’s scowl with his own. “He’s also the murderer you’re looking for.” 

He managed to set the atmosphere with that. Katsuki leaned back in his seat, is expression mournful, his eyes out of focus. Yuri could swear a piece of puzzle just found its right place in the man’s head. 

“That’s not possible”, he answered in a flat voice, despite the fact that he didn’t seem to believe that himself. He visibly tried to hold onto the easier truth. “I’ve checked him, I know he…” 

“I don’t care what you _think_ you know,” Yuri interrupted again, now completely confident. “I _am_ going to him but not for a chat. I’ll make him pay for my grandfather. For everybody. Moonlight, too.” 

Katsuki quickly looked back up at him hearing the name. Yuri stood, still hanging onto the phone, satisfied with the effect he caused. He was the only one who could ever overshadow the unyielding, unfazed, unbowed great _Sunlight_. 

“You told me you would see me in hell. There we are.” 

 

_**CUT!** _

__

__Yuri nodded at Katsuki, thanking him for the good day’s work, and he smiled back – this time with a genuine, warm face, entirely melting into himself again. When he stood and turned towards the other side of the set, he beamed as if to imitate the name of his role; he caught a glimpse of something over the heads of the crew moving about. As much as Yuri knew he had to accept his fate, he still grunted to himself._ _

__Viktor Nikiforov was standing at the door with a childish grin on his stupid, happy face he had been sporting since he’d met his lifelong idol. Not that Yuri actually had anything against him or his boyfriend, they were pretty good for colleagues (Katsuki was amazing, but he could never let anybody know he thought so), their work was fast, precise, and inspiring, but the amount of affection just oozing around them was _so annoying_. _ _

__“They – are – good, aren’t they now?”, Viktor said cheerfully to the man standing next to him, then turned to Yuri and held out his hand as he approached them._ _

__“What are you doing here?”, he asked, as unfriendly as he could as they released hands._ _

__“I’m picking up my fiancé, of course.”_ _

__Katsuki arrived a second later and Yuri turned to the silent, stiff guy in front of him to tune out all the sweet kissing and hugging going on not a foot away from him. Of course, how could he forget, they were engaged and Viktor didn’t miss a single opportunity to tell that to everyone in close proximity, paying no heed to whom it made uncomfortable and whom it didn’t. He couldn’t decide which side Otabek Altin was on, though, his face unreadable._ _

__“I meant you too. What are you doing here? You had no lines today.”_ _

__He seemed baffled – Yuri kind of wondered whether he should have phrased that more kindly, but he swatted the idea, being too tired to care. His co-actor quickly hid his surprise by furrowing his brows._ _

__“We’re colleagues, I just wanted to see how you work before our own scenes. Sorry, does that bother you or…?”_ _

___Now it was his turn to be confused. This guy wanted to see him act? From the outside? What for? He suddenly felt self-aware about everything he’d done that day - and his embarrassment turned right into anger when he realized it hadn’t been fair. He hadn’t seen Altin work, not like that! _Huh, what the hell__. The only thing he wanted to see right now was food and a bathtub.  
“Whatever. See you tomorrow.”  
As he passed him, their shoulders brushed just the slightest. Otabek turned after him.  
“You need a ride?”  
Yuri’s eyes narrowed without his conscious decision to frown. He didn’t trust this guy, it was the first day on set and they had never even talked or run some lines in their free time. The only common thing they had together was the main role. He put his hands in his pockets and didn’t bother to look back. 

__“Nah, thanks, I’ll pass.”_ _

__Without waiting for an answer, he headed for his trailer to wash off the makeup and change into clothes he could go unnoticed in on the streets. Or noticed, for that matter... he wasn’t really that famous just yet, and he didn’t mind the few fans asking for autographs. _Antihero_ had been a great debut for him on the big screen, and he was excited about being cast as the protagonist in the sequel. Proud, even. It had brought him a good friend like Katsuki Yuuri who was not just an international star but an incredible cook and a great advisor; and it also wasn’t the last thing among his priorities that there was finally someone to occupy Viktor at all times. Although, he wasn’t quite sure which version of his Russian colleague was more irritating: the love sick one or the love struck one... His lips curled upwards as he walked around the trailer, when he noticed the couple in the parking lot shake hands with someone sitting on a motorbike, saying their goodbyes. _ _

__Viktor and Yuuri started for their car; the lone man clad in black raised the helmet in his hands, put it on and fidgeted with the clasps under his chin. He looked pretty badass if Yuri was honest to himself. Like, the-mafia-movie-they-were-shooting badass. It dawned on him how little time he had._ _

__“Cool bike!”, he managed to blurt out, swiftly closing the distance between them and stopping to stand there awkwardly._ _

__Fortunately, Otabek flashed a kind smile right away, his tone teasing but inviting nonetheless._ _

__“You changed your mind?”_ _

__Yuri scoffed, determined to accept the challenge he thought to find in the man’s attitude._ _

__“You didn’t say you had _that_ kinda ride.” _ _

__“Get on.”_ _

__Yuri quickly did as he said, not wanting to look stupid. Otabek started up the engine, and he could feel its power purring underneath his butt._ _

__“Where are you staying?”, asked Altin loud enough over the noise, turning his head back a little but already gripping the wheel._ _

__“Same hotel as you, dumbass,” Yuri shouted, leaning closer to his ear. That was when he noticed how good Altin’s leather jacket smelled. Weird._ _

__The man nodded and lifted his foot off the ground. As they took off into the city, the warm evening wind caught his hair; the speed made his stomach flip and he watched the other vehicles, street lights and buildings pass as if on a lively, moving post card. He felt kind of awesome. Really awesome._ _

__Inside, when they were at the elevators in the hotel lobby, Altin stopped short._ _

__“Hey, umm… You feel like drinking something before we call it a day?”_ _

__He was tired. He took one look at the expectant face and said yes without hesitation._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__“You are rash, you are irresponsible, you barged in here like a fool. You’re lucky I found you first, Dawn. You’re putting yourself in danger…”_ _

__Otabek leaned to the table, his broad shoulders hunched, like a disappointed parent. The one you really feel bad for letting down; the one you wish were yelling instead of looking softly at you with deep worry in their eyes. He crossed his arms over his white shirt and black suspenders, you could see he him clenching his jaw. The lines on his forehead made him appear older than his twenty-eight years as he sighed._ _

__Yuri almost forgot he should be angry right now, sitting on a cold chair in a dirty storage room, held down by two tall thugs. He thought about Viktor stepping on his cat’s paw, and it helped._ _

__“Yikes, don’t talk to me like you’re my grandpa. You killed him!”_ _

__“That’s not true.”_ _

__“Bullshit!”_ _

__Yuri kept shouting; he found himself wishing Dusk would raise his voice, would break from the calm surface. He didn’t even have a gun on him for Christ’s sake, why was this guy so chill?!_ _

__“It wasn’t me. And I will prove it to you.”_ _

__He scoffed and spat in his direction. Otabek reached for the glass next to him and sent down half of the golden liquor in it; a slow, solemn movement. Yuri watched intently as his Adam’s apple moved up and down. He put the glass back on the table – so careful, it barely made a sound, only the slightest clank – then cleared his throat._ _

__“Let him go.”_ _

__“I’ll kill you!” Yuri shouted as soon as he felt Giacometti’s hand disappear from his shoulder._ _

__Otabek was still unfazed, like an unmovable mountain._ _

__“You can. After you hear me out.”_ _

__He imagined the real Nikolai in danger and he didn’t need to think anymore. He tore himself away from his guards and leapt forward, in an attempt to hurt someone who’d hurt him or his loved ones. Otabek was expecting that, though; he caught his wrist before he could hit him, and twisted it, grabbing his neck with his other hand. Yuri stiffened and swallowed in his grip; they had practiced this, and they were both cautious, but Altin had never looked at him so fiercely before. As he walked him back to the chair there was immense anger in his dark eyes; when Yuri felt his calf hitting the edge, he sat and tried to collect himself._ _

__“I said, hear me out.”_ _

__“No matter what you say, I won’t believe you!” Yuri’s voice was desperate now. He gritted his teeth. “I _can’t_!” _ _

__“What if I show you something?”_ _

__“What else would I need to see?! I was there, I saw that _stupid_ hair…” _ _

__“And did you see tattoos?”_ _

__His eyes widened as Otabek let him go and stepped back. Firm hands were keeping him in his place again by his shoulders; Altin took the suspenders off of his own, and started unbuttoning his shirt, with quick fingers that had been on his neck just a moment ago._ _

__“Yes I saw them, fuck you!”_ _

__The thin fabric slid off, just to his elbows, revealing his tan and clean skin that no ink had ever touched. Yuri’s mouth fell open a bit at the sight of his collarbone, toned chest and biceps; he blinked and shook his head._ _

__Otabek threw his shirt back on with one move, but let it hang loose in the front. He leaned down grabbing the arms of the chair; their heads were level and he was so close Yuri could smell his spicy perfume. He tried to ignore his frantic heartbeat._ _

__“I’m not the man you’re looking for,” Otabek said softly, his intense eyes searching Yuri’s face. “Help me find him. Please.”_ _

__

___**CUT!** _ _ _

__

__He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until the bells rang and his colleagues left their marks. The crew buzzed about, ready for their lunch break; Otabek turned away from him, adjusted his clothes and frowned at Chulanont._ _

__“Hey, who put _real_ whiskey in my glass?” _ _

__Just like that, the mood shifted, the moment was gone. Christophe’s choked laughter made him forget how flustered he was and Yuri snickered at Phichit’s shocked face._ _

__“I’m sorry, I didn’t… it wasn’t…”_ _

__Otabek turned his eyes on the two blondes instead; Chris blushed and didn’t say a thing, which made Yuri honestly disappointed in his partner in crime. He sighed, holding his chin up high._ _

__“It was me.”_ _

__They stared at each other for a long moment: Yuri waited him out, curious of his reaction. He didn’t really care if he was mad or something, but what Otabek said next astonished and satisfied him at the same time._ _

__“Well, don’t hold back then, where’s the bottle?”_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__“We’ll have to work tomorrow, you know that, right?”_ _

__“Hey, you brought the whiskey and made me drink it in the first place. Now let me enjoy.”_ _

__Otabek sipped from his glass and tasted gold once again. They were sitting on the couch in Yuri’s trailer at the end of the day, the sun setting as they chatted._ _

__“Mm, where did you get this?”_ _

__“It was a gift from my grandpa. To celebrate my first big role…”_ _

__“And you used it for a prank on me?”_ _

__“Best purpose!”_ _

__He laughed with him, following his nervous little scoff, and Yuri was thankful for it. He was silently thinking about how Otabek made him feel less awkward in his moments of weakness, when the other man spoke again._ _

__“I think it actually helped me do that scene.”_ _

__“What? The… um.”_ _

__“The stripping one, yes,” Otabek mumbled sheepishly. If Yuri thought about it, he really hadn’t seen him show any skin in any of his movies. He had unknowingly given him encouragement. “So thanks, actually.”_ _

__“You’re welcome, I guess. You know you actually hurt my hand with that move?”_ _

__Altin turned towards him really slowly, horror in his eyes, his brows furrowed._ _

__“My god, really?! Why didn’t you… I’m…”_ _

__He got to him; Yuri felt so bad at the sight that he let him off the hook immediately._ _

__“I’m kidding, Otabek.”_ _

__He grunted, and put the glass back on the tiny table in front of them; it was the same careful movement he had used in the scene. He must have liked being gentle when moving about, Yuri figured._ _

__“Wow, jerk.”_ _

__“It’s been said,” He chuckled, but then he was surprised to see Otabek get on his feet. “Where are you going?”_ _

__“To the hotel? I’m not leaving my bike here for the night.” He walked to the door and looked back with his hand on the knob. “You coming or not?”_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__“And at last, but not least, if I may be a little curious… Pictures taken on the set have fueled the fans’ imagination – are you guys perhaps on the same good terms as the stars of the first _Antihero_ , Katsuki and Nikiforov?” _ _

__The question was indiscreet at best, the journalist’s face plain rude, hungry for a juicy story. It had nothing to do with production, acting, or the plot whatsoever, it was the single most personal issue he could have asked about. The whole room fell silent, all eyes on Otabek and Yuri. The latter lost every drop of his patience at once._ _

__“Yes, he’s my boyfriend,” he blurted out before anyone could stop him, loud and clear. He bumped Otabek’s arm with his fist; the man next to him actually smiled, but his eyes were unreadable. Yuri went on, driven by a force he didn’t understand and didn’t even try to. “He’s my man, we’re like two peas in a pod.”_ _

__Bloggers tried to shout over journalists, reporters stood up to be heard better, photographers went wild with their machines. The cast were practically saved by the bell; the press conference was over, they left their seats and marched out single file, some of them waving goodbye to appear good on a few more shots; some of them sporting a poker face, relieved that they could escape. Yuri didn’t fit either of those categories._ _

__As they walked out on the corridor, Katsudon looked back at him – concerned? surprised? – but he was soon distracted by Chris. Yuri couldn’t hear what they were talking about; he slowed his steps to wait for Otabek, and he caught up to him, hands in his pocket, his face blank. Yuri glimpsed up at him, feeling dumb as hell._ _

__“Sorry, that was…”_ _

__“Rash? Irresponsible? Foolish?”_ _

__Yuri had to double take because he realized Otabek was quoting his own lines from the movie. A small smile appeared on his lips and he didn’t look angry at all._ _

__“It’s fine.”_ _

__“Really?!”_ _

__Otabek shrugged and held the door for him._ _

__“Well, there are other ways to get the press talking, but anyway…”_ _

__He waved to the others as they headed towards the limousine they had arrived with – as odd as the others sometimes called him, Altin always chose to travel by his own means, that being a black cruiser he took Yuri home by on their first day._ _

__“You’re going with them or can I take you out to dinner?”_ _

__“Dinner?!”_ _

__He didn’t understand. He was the one who floored everybody with that statement, and here he was, baffled by every second thing this man said._ _

__“Well, am I your boyfriend or not?”_ _

__The gauntlet dropped and so did his jaw. He stared at Otabek for a long moment._ _

__“You’re messing with me, or…?”_ _

__“No, no, I… I wouldn’t mind. If you’re…”_ _

__Otabek scratched his head and bit his lips, and he looked like he was about to retreat, preparing himself for the rejection. But at that moment, Yuri thought he was the cutest man he’d ever seen, and all he wanted to do was hold his hand, hug him, or post a selfie with him on Instagram. Or all three of these._ _

__“Yes. Yeah, I mean, let’s go somewhere. I wouldn’t mind either.”_ _

__He hadn’t really thought about what he had been doing telling that lie to the whole world, he had just been annoyed by all the inquiry. But Otabek’s shoulders dropping and his face easing into a warm smile was so, so worth it._ _

__

__***_ _

__

__“And now, the King finally conquers!”_ _

__Leroy let out an evil laughter as he moved the safety level on his gun and aimed it at Otabek. They were both heavily breathing; Altin wiped some blood off his lips as he straightened, engaging in a staring contest with the armed man. That was Yuri’s cue: he entered the bar hall and held out his own gun._ _

__“Put that down.”_ _

__“Ah, nice to see you, Dawn! You’re as early as ever!”_ _

__“And you are still the filth of this this world. Put the gun down!”_ _

__“No, no no no, you see, I can’t let your fearless leader spread all the good news about me.”_ _

__“You’re dead anyway!”_ _

__“You want to test who’s faster?”_ _

__Yuri gulped, the gun was shaking a little in his hands. The King was… well, really the king of one thing: he was the fastest shooter alive, that was how he’d made his reputation first before becoming the greatest firearm smuggler on the planet. He killed all of those who didn’t agree with his methods: the father of Dusk, Sun, and Moon, the grandfather of Dawn. A mafia leader who was also a master assassin, and Dawn knew he could kill them both in the blink of an eye, his bullets would always come second. The King’s hands were steady like he had been born for the job._ _

__That was when the red dot appeared on his forehead. The tall window shattered behind them with a loud noise and Jean-Jacques Leroy collapsed like a ragdoll._ _

__Yuri let out a shaky sigh as they looked at each other with Otabek. He dropped the gun and flung himself in his neck, their chests crushing into each other, and he felt strong arms around his waist. They didn’t let go, even at the sound of footsteps, which could have belonged to friend or an even worse foe at this point._ _

__Katsuki Yuuri walked over the shards of glass and stopped in the intruding pale moonlight, with a rifle on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and smirked._ _

__“I swear, I leave for five minutes…”_ _

__

__“ ** _CUT!_** That’s a wrap, gentlemen! That was amazing, I’m proud to say we’ve got everything we need!”_ _

__

__Feltsman was yelling, the crew was applauding, the bells were ringing but Otabek was still holding him. They looked at each other – and hugged again, so tightly that Yuri never felt more at home in his own skin. Who would have thought pretending to be someone else could make you find yourself? Who would have thought Yuri Plisetsky would love something… someone so calm?_ _

__“Nice job, guys! Hey…”_ _

__They turned off the reflectors, the crew began to pack and clean. His mind distantly registered that Katsudon (almost forcefully) removed JJ from close proximity, granting them privacy in the middle of the chaos. He would thank him for that later._ _

__Now, he leaned back to face Otabek; he reached for his lips and wiped off the fake blood, then pulled his head closer for a kiss._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Солнышко: Solnyshko – Sunshine


End file.
